This invention relates in general to digital processing systems and more specifically to a digital processing system using a graphical representation of operations to advantageously accomplish processing of digital media productions.
Today's digital processing systems are used in many applications. One intensive application area uses digital production systems to create and process movies, video, animation, audio and other types of digital media. Such systems are referred to as production systems.
The demand on a production system is extremely high. A huge amount of information is present in even a few frames (less than one second) of a visual production, such as a movie. The type and number of possible complex operations that can performed on a movie require enormous processing power. Production systems provide incredible flexibility in applying different operations such as effects, transitions, editing, adjustments and other modifications. Each of dozens, or more, types of operations may in themselves have many different parameters, or other characteristics, which can be modified. The selection and application of operations on hundreds of selected areas of frames, clips and other parts of a production has become a highly specialized and complex task.
For example, a typical operation may be to composite two images together. The decision to perform a composite operation leads a human user of a production system down a path of myriad choices such as selecting frames or clips for compositing, cropping and scaling the images, performing color correction, erosion, blurring, light balancing, creating masks, etc. Several sets of operations may be required for different portions within a single frame, or screen area of a clip.
In present systems, the user interface (i.e., the display and user input devices) of productions systems is of great importance. Any improvement in ease of use and efficiency is often realizes a huge benefit in decreasing production times and providing better production results. However, the design of such user interfaces is difficult because the production system is usually limited to a relatively small display area (e.g., 1 or two display screens) to both display and play back the media, and to provide controls for navigating among thousands or production parts and for applying the complex operations.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an invention that improves upon the prior art user interfaces in production systems.